Snipster
Snipster is a scissor-themed rabbit monster and the primary antagonist of the episode "Snip It, Snip It Good". Character History Snipster was a monster that was found in Klimosha by Zurgane, after explaining to Lothor about Snipster's abilities, Lothor sent the rabbit monster to the Blue Bay Harbor's Environmental Conference to cause chaos during a peace conference. He first had an army of Kelzaks to distract the Red and Yellow Rangers so that they wouldn't interfere. While Red and Yellow were preoccupied, Snipster snuck into the Conference and used his Chaos Cut ability. He escaped and caused more people to argue, but that got the Red and Yellow Rangers' attention. They morphed and did battle with Snipster, but the monster put them under his spell as well. They began to argue at each other while the monster landed clean hits on the Rangers, but the Red and Yellow Rangers were able to come to their senses thanks to Sensei and the Rangers destroy Snipster in the Ninja Shadow Battle. Snipster grew large thanks to the Scroll of Empowerment and the Rangers summon the Ninja Storm Megazord to take on Snipster, but not after Cam told the Blue Ranger to break open the Jade Turtle, the Rangers equipped the Serpent Sword, but it was no match, and Snipster had the upper hand, with the help of Cam unlocking the newest Power Sphere #3 - the Turtle Mace, the Storm Megazord was able to destroy Snipster for good. He was seen in the alternate reality walking in the park. Snipster was among the monsters that were freed from the Abyss of Evil by Lothor. Personality Snipster is sneaky, cunning, and loves to cause chaos on the people and have them argue at each other, though he has shown loyalty to Lothor. Powers and Abilities *'Super Speed:' Snipster can run in high speeds. *'Time Freeze:' Snipster can freeze time. *'Kelzak Summoning:' Though not seen, it is possible that Snipster possesses the ability to summon an army of Kelzaks to aid him in battle. *'Eye Gatling Lasers:' Snipster can fire red-orange energy lasers in rapid succession from the rabbit eyes. *'Teleportation:' Snipster can teleport to any location at will. Arsenal *'Scissor Blades:' Snipster has scissor-like blades on both of his arms for combat. **'Chaos Cut:' He has the ability to cause conflict between people. By slashing his blades at an area between victims, he can cause them to disagree with each other and in turn cause them to argue. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Snipster is voiced by Jeremy Birchall. Notes *Snipster's final words "Rock beats Scissors!" is an obvious reference to the game: Rock, Paper, Scissors. *If you look closely on the forehead, you can clearly see another face, suggesting that he may actually be a humanoid monster in a rabbit suit. *Shane calls Snipster "scissor hands", which refers to the titular character of the film Edward Scissorhands. *Snipster is the first monster to be fought by the Turtle Mace. Gallery Snipster Chaos Cut.png|Snipster performing Chaos Cut. See Also Category:Ninja Storm Category:Ninja Storm Monsters Category:Lothor's Army